


Busy fighting

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: JP生贺文，出现假3P。
Kudos: 1





	Busy fighting

“让我们为21世纪最英俊最有能耐的骇客干杯！”  
JP的大床边上又多了一个可乐易拉罐。  
公寓的全部窗帘都拉开，外头是北京最繁华的夜景，各式名人在巨屏上轮番走过，JP俯瞰着一切，想着他会在这一切腐朽为泥后依然活蹦乱跳，于是又撬开一瓶可乐：  
“让我们为22世纪23世纪24世纪到世界末日为止最有能耐的骇客干杯！”  
至今喝可乐逾一千仍然不腻的JP尝出了一点萧瑟的味道，爬起来确认安保程序代码，盖上眼罩睡了。  
他倒要看看今年某人能不能进来。  
某人，本名Alex。在卢米亚匆匆告别时，JP表示经过长时间的相处与搭档，他早已对够了Alex那副脾性，下辈子都不想见面碰头的程度。他们的解脱确实是两个人的功劳，现在卢米亚的计划已经完全中止，处于Alex所属组织的控制之下。但Alex捉摸不透的性子真得令他很烦，整天也就笑，一层笑里却似是似非地能品出好几种成分。  
劫后还是有见面的，去年今日，也就是JP生日那天，JP的公寓被入侵了，Alex二话不说把他绑到了组织基地，问A哥有何贵干，他动手动脚说检查身体，最后请JP吃了一顿饭又散了。  
那应当是JP二十几年来过得最遭罪的生日，舟车劳顿，再好吃再浪漫也不如家里舒坦。等等，浪漫？JP否认这个危险的想法，虽然Alex戴上眼镜做菜的样子有点往那方面引，但他还是坚持那是最打动人的十张面孔TOP10压线，榜首是他自己。  
作为一个孤高的黑客，JP没有所属组织，自然也没有交心的朋友，顶着大头衔，生日都算个秘密。他安慰自己，真男人都是这样默默让年华流逝的，他和生日当天排队领免费喜茶的人是不一样的，是真正看破红尘的旷达男儿。  
因此他忘记了今天的游戏打得有多么不顺，满足地阖上眼睛，结束了今天。

事情当然没有那么简单——  
他还是被警报弄醒了，凌晨两点半。他迷迷糊糊地爬起来摸遥控器，监控录像里果然是某人。  
倒是要看你怎么进来，JP睁着半只眼趴在床上看，今天的Alex穿着一套运动款，手机接入了他的指纹锁，没有戴墨镜。折腾是没有用的，确认了这个事实后半个JP又睡昏过去，他设的数列全球应该没有人能解出来，就算Alex和他“共事”的时候有幸被传授过相关的线索。JP甚至故意弄了一些滑稽的中止程序，能够屡次中断密码字典，提示信息还是吐舌头的小人。  
但他真的低估了Alex起码的耐心，凌晨三点半，JP手里的遥控器被夺过去，空无一人的监控录像被关掉。Alex拍拍JP的后脑勺，说元哥起来了。  
这不是真的，JP往被子里钻，希望此梦即刻碎掉。  
最后还是Alex拉着他起来换衣服，拿凉水抹了一把他的脸：“醒了。”他往他耳朵里吹气。  
“操你妈索命啊大半夜的。”JP掐他的脖子，力气却没用上，只有声音到位。  
他知道的，知道的，这个人就是脑子有毛病，表面称兄道弟，脑子里都是整蛊的主意。  
“今年又关照我什么啊？”JP系上安全带，打开手游想让自己的脑子清醒一点。  
“帮我偷个文件，报酬照旧。”  
“哦。”JP扭开午夜电台，注视着车子开进著名gay吧：“我操了！你辱直！”虽然Alex穿得比他直太多了——JP惯常的花绿酷炫，头上还顶着别致的帽子，就差鞋子多一双翅膀了。  
“目标只有这里最好靠近啊。”但Alex的脸应该比他更难辨别曲直，JP笃定。“你跟着我就对了。”Alex拉起他的手臂往人群里挤。  
JP从没见过这么嗨的人潮，蓝光的吧台上有人在脱衣跳舞，四处的人晃着头，本质正经的JP拽紧了唯一可以依靠的Alex，担忧他该不会是要本帅皮卖色吧！卖色他一个人就好了！呸，也不好吧，他卖色的时候裤子一脱自己是在门外尬听还是被第三个人抓走调情啊？  
他这么想着，Alex已经按着他往座位上一坐，自己则矫揉造作地点了杯酒精饮料，一点不沾，就是拿着吸管在搅。  
“元哥啊。”  
“元哥你个头。”  
“在这里叫本名不好。”Alex用唇语比着JP，笑意又深了一些：“你说你想NTR，自己好好挑对象啊。”  
JP一脚踩过去，戏还是做足：“草的是你又不是我，你自己挑。”  
“你说你是不是有病？到最后3P还不得照顾你的雷点。”Alex的驳回让JP差点喷出来，一脚又加足了力气。  
“两位很恩爱啊？”调酒师笑着擦酒，问JP想喝什么。  
“我满脑子都是性爱”，JP很想这么说说看，但他还是很中规中矩地点了苏打，让Alex付的钱。  
“像你这长相，莫少最喜欢。”酒保冲JP眨眼，“可惜莫少恐怕喜欢做上面多一些。”  
“你怎么会信他是1？”Alex凑过来咬JP一口。完全没料到这一出的JP品出了口香糖的味道，他不甘示弱地咬回去，又凶又惨。  
“那多好安排啊。”这时JP的肩膀被一只大手按住，一个年轻的男人笑着看他和Alex，不客气地自我介绍道“爱3P的莫少”。

Alex把JP按在宾馆的沙发上亲，一会又转去亲莫少，莫少显然更想碰JP，却让Alex亲了个魂不守舍，或者每个被这人亲过的人都守不住魂，JP艰难地呼吸着，4D场面太过旖旎，他只想把Alex的头掰回来。  
“你是做什么的？”莫少喘了一阵气。  
“拳击手。”Alex攻过去，放开了揉着JP后颈的手。  
零经验的他当然只是想想，看着Alex把莫少带走，边走边斗，把莫少的衣服脱了个遍，身上还能干干净净，太牛了，JP赶忙把浴室门关上，坐在门外翻手机。  
解开锁屏的时候莫少在大叫，打开云盘的时候花洒的撞击声乒铃乓啷，附件发送完里面没了声响，反追踪做完Alex从浴室走出来，头发湿了一些。  
“早泄啊？”JP把手机拆开，芯片直截扔到窗外。  
“火都没点起来。”Alex活动了下脖子。  
“那你可能ED，我都起来了。”  
“哦？”  
他被Alex堵在床上，满世界只有一双手，抓着他的蓄势待发的可能性，脖子又痒又疼。泄火不难，关键是这么一个人放在眼前终归难不动心，他的死相JP看过数不尽次，挡在他前面的，倒在他后面的，不管最后有没有周全，都是这一张脸。  
JP去端Alex，却被避开了，继续压着亲。  
“拳击手不能性爱。”JP推开Alex往下的手：“腿会废的不是吗？”明知道这人不是拳击手，他还是引用了电影里的话。又明知故犯地去捏Alex的屁股。  
“行吧，莫少药劲过了要来加入我们我可不依。”Alex把他提起来。  
“真不来？”JP理了理头上乱乱的头发。  
“本来你和我就是迟早的事，我不急。”这人一笑，JP又仿佛被席卷进一阵红尘里，他想起自己以往被蒙在鼓里时的气急败坏，反将一军时无来由的沮丧，合作共赢之后的生气也不过是因为得不到自己朦胧中想要的——面前这一笑，倒是有那么一些一切尽在眼里的味道。  
两个人就着夜色钻回了车子里。

家门口前，JP毫不掩饰地展示了密码，把Alex丑不拉几的运动服丢在门口，就差一个焚化炉了。他俩都换上了家居服（区别在于Alex的胳膊腿儿都有点凉快），往床上一钻，裹紧了毛毯。  
“生日快乐，生日快乐呀。”  
Alex看着JP睡着。


End file.
